Pokemon: The Journey around Kalos
by Animeforlife345
Summary: Toby Summers is a young 15 year old kid who has been waiting for the chance for something exciting. He finally gets the chance to go out to France in the Kalos region to meet Professor Sycamore, where he gets his first Pokemon. Meeting new friends, he will have a very challenging journey around the new area of Kalos. Will Toby be able to challenge the champion?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thought I would write a Pokemon story, because that was one of my favorite TV shows when I was very young and I still watch it now, plus I love the games as well. I watched a bunch of Pokemon X and Y playthroughs on Youtube, so I got this idea once I finished watching one of the series. I hope you guys enjoy this story! BTW if you guys want to put in any of your OC's into the story, please review and create your character in this type of format please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. All of them belong to the creator (who I had to Google!) Satoshi Tajiri. I only own my OC's and no one elses.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Personality:**

 **Description (What your character looks like):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Items:**

 **All Pokemon:**

 **Bio:**

 **Please everyone, send in your OC's, read and review, and please enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Toby had packed his bags and looked around his room for the last time. Today was the day of the move, the move away from his friends and other family members to go live with his mother. He had once again tried to go into the tall grass to catch a Pokemon without his father's permission and he had enough. His family had made the decision to send him to the Kalos region where his mother worked so he could go somewhere where he can be trusted.

"Son, I am not doing this because I don't love you, it's because I think this is the best thing for you," his father had told him, but he wasn't hearing it. All Toby wanted to do was catch ONE Pokemon, no matter what it was. He didn't deserve to be sent somewhere that would be filled with Pokemon, but not be able to catch one.

His friends all came to his aid and helped him out with whatever he needed. "We have our PC's so we can always video chat and keep in touch," his best friend Jeremiah said as they both hugged and fist-bumped. "I will try and video chat everyone very night," Toby said as he picked up his bags and got in his father's car, plugging in his headphones so he wouldn't have to listen to his father on the drive to the airport.

"Goodbye Kanto..I had some pretty fun memories here.." he said as he wiped a small tear from his eye and closed his eyes, waiting to get to the airport.

They had arrived at the airport and with a small and awkward hug, Toby was put on the plane, on his way to the Kalos region. As he flew over Kanto, he remembered the good times he had with his best friends and other family members. Toby would never forgive his father for this, but he guessed that it was a good way to go see his scientist of a mother, as she had video chatted him and introduced him to the head scientist in Kalos, Professor Sycamore.

"Who knows, maybe I CAN get a Pokemon..." he said as he drowsed off on the plane, passing out until the plane could land.

 **15 HOURS LATER**

As the plane landed, Toby grabbed his bags and left the plane, seeing his mother right in front of him. He put on a smile, not knowing what to expect his mothers reaction. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, taking the young teen by surprise. He hugged her back and smiled largely, seeing that his mother was happy to see him.

"Oh Toby I am so happy to see you! Welcome to the Kalos Region!" she exclaimed and he could tell that she had a little bit of an accent.

"I am happy to see you too Mom, it has definitely been a while since I have last talked to you," Toby as he looked at her with a large smile. He may miss his friends to the point to where it hurts him, he believed that he was going to have a good time here, connecting more with his mom.

His mother had led him to her car and she drove him to her house, which was quite larger than he would have expected. It was way bigger than his house in Kanto! He entered the house and was greeted by a Machoke, which made him jump.

"AH! Mom, what is a Machoke doing in your house!?" Toby asked, making his mom laugh at him. "Ah, Machoke is here to help clean around the house!

Toby looked at her and the Machoke with wide eyes and then relaxed. "Sorry for freaking out, it is just that I am not used to this kind of thing. Remember, I am from Kanto and we don't have Pokemon in our houses," he said as he was led up into his new room and was amazed. It was way bigger than his room and it was insane that he already had a bed made and he had a WII U in there as well!

"Alright son, I think that it is time for bed. Please sleep well son," his mom said as she went to bed which left Toby in his room. He turned his light off and climbed into his bed and smiled. "Maybe it won't be so bad here," he said to himself as went to sleep.

What Toby didn't know was that this new home would lead him onto a journey that not even he could dream, with friends and yes, Pokemon!

 **I know this isn't really that long of a prologue, but this is basically the beginning of the story. Toby will be finding new friends, new enemies and will be getting his first Pokemon here in the Kalos region. I thank all of you who read this story and all of you who send in some OC's. I hope to get the first chapter out soon so please be patient! Love you all and peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day In Kalos!

**Hey guys! Here with the first chapter of this Pokemon story and the first part of Toby's journey! I hope you all will read and review this because it would be cool to have maybe a small group of people liking this story...anyway like I said in the info chapter, if any of you want to send in an OC, please either review or PM me and send me them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my OC's**

 **I apologize for not putting Toby's bio in the prologue. I will put his bio right here.**

 **Name: Toby Summers**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 137 lbs.**

 **Personality: Toby is a pretty outgoing person, but whenever he is in a bad mood, he will try and shut out the rest of the world until he feels better. He is a neek (A neek is a nerd/geek) and whenever he sees something he likes, he will chase it until he can get it. Toby is always nice to people unless they are mean to him and whenever someone threatens or are mean to his friends, Toby will step up and stand up for them.**

 **Description (What he looks like): Toby has black hair that his combed to the side of his head. His light blue eyes usually gleam in the sunlight and his large smile can light up anyone's day. He wears a black hoodie with red patches on it's arms and pocket. On the back of his hoodie is a red flute with a black circle around it. He has black finger-less gloves. He has black skinny jeans and he always carries his flute around with him, because he is such a musician. He wears a pair of red shoes with black shoe-laces.**

 **Likes: Friends, family, Pokemon, long journeys, food, the colors black and red, books, music, and his flute**

 **Dislikes: His dad, bullies, being hungry, being annoyed, fighting, not being able to be like his friends, losing his belongings.**

 **Items: None at the moment**

 **Pokemon: None at the moment.**

 **The last two categories will be updated every chapter and so will every other OC that I will be using in this story, like the ones who go on the journey with Toby.**

 **Now with that, let's begin this journey! We're off!**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning! First Day in Kalos!**

 **Area: Aquacorde Town**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ugh...already?" the 16 year old teen asked as he tossed and turned in bed. He didn't expect to hear his alarm clock go off so early, but he got up out of bed and began to get dressed. He put on a red shirt and black skinny jeans and then put on his hoodie.

"Toby! Breakfast is ready!" he heard his mom yell. He opened up his bedroom door and exited his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen where he found his mom and the Machoke cooking pancakes. From what he could remember, making pancakes for breakfast was always a special treat for his family. He smiled as he sat down and was served his food by the Machoke. "Thanks mom!" he exclaimed as he took a bite.

His mother poured a glass of orange juice for him and sat down across from him. "I'm so happy that you are adjusting," she said as the Machoke set her plate down in front of her. "I would like you to come with me to work today if you don't mind,"

Toby nearly spat out the pancakes that were in his mouth. "You want me to go the lab?!" he exclaimed happily, but then became confused. "But why?"

"Professor Sycamore would like to meet you in person," she explained. "I know, I was quite surprised myself, but last night before I came to get you, he told me that he really wanted to meet you face-to-face,"

Toby was extatic. He never thought he would ever be able to meet Sycamore in person and not just over a video chat. ' _I wonder what he wants to talk about..'_ he thought to himself as he finished the rest of his pancakes and gave his plate to the Machoke who took it to the sink and began doing the dishes.

"Go brush your teeth and get cleaned up," his mom said as she took her plate to the sink and began helping the Machoke with dishes. "You may be my son, but Professor Sycamore is my boss and I really need you to make a good impression, "

Toby got up from his seat at the table and nodded. "Got it. Don't worry mom, I would never do anything to jeopardize your job," he said as he walked up the stairs and began doing the things his mother asked him to do.

His mother smiled as she watched her son run up the stairs. "He has definitely grown so much.." she said to herself as the Machoke looked up at her sadly, not wanting her to forget about it. "You have grown to Machoke!" she exclaimed, seeing the sad look on the Pokemon's face. The Machoke smiled as it went back to doing the dishes.

As Toby was brushing his teeth, he remembered the times he talked to the lead professor of Kalos over video call. The young professor was kind to him and always asked him if he was able to catch any Pokemon. He said no, but Sycamore laughed and told him that he soon will.

 ***Flashback***

 **Toby had booted up his PC and received the video call from his mother who was working in the lab. "Hey Mom!" he exclaimed, happy to see his mom.**

 **"Hey Toby," she said with a soft smile. "There is someone I want you to meet,"** **When Toby heard this, he was slightly confused on what she meant.** **"Who is it mom?" he asked, but quickly got his answer**. **It was a man who looked to be in his early 20's. He had long brown hair, a bit of hair on his chin and face. "Toby, meet Professor Sycamore, "**

 **Toby nearly had a heart attack. Seeing the Professor of the Kalos Region on the screen of his PC just astounded him. After about a couple** **of seconds, he** **regained his composure and bowed his head apologetically.** **"It is nice to finally meet you Professor," Toby said**.

 **The Pokemon Professor just laughed and smiled at the young kid. "Your mother has told me a lot about you Toby,"**

 **Toby's mother just lightly blushed and smiled. "Yes, I told him much about you,"**

 **Toby just smiled, seeing his mother blush at the professor. Ever since his father broke her heart, she has** **been slightly depressed. It was just great to see her gushing over this man. "Well I never thought I would ever meet a Pokemon Professor, so it's very great to meet you,"**

 **Professor** **Sycamore smiled lightly and nodded. "Your mother has also told me that you would like to one day go off on a journey to catch Pokemon. Is that true?"**

 **Toby nodded. "I would love to. But dad doesn't want me going out on that journey because he hates Pokemon with a burning passion,"**

 **Toby could hear his mother muttering but decided to not repeat the words that she had said. "Well trust me young Toby, one day soon, you will go on that journey and you will be meeting new friends along the way** **, along with many Pokemon,"**

 ***End of flashback***

That comment had made him so happy. Maybe since he was gone from his dad, he could finally go on that adventure that he has dreamed about since learning about Pokemon. "Could today be the day?"

"Toby!" his mother called out. Toby finished cleaning himself up and ran into his room where he picked up his flute, which was in it's case that he could put around his waist. He then ran downstairs and put on his shoes.

"Are you ready son?" his mother asked as he nodded.

"Let's go," he said as they both walked out of the house.

 **Hey guys! I know it took a while for me to finish the first chapter, but I have school and a lot of homework haha. But I'll do my best to hurry up with the next chapter. I have received some OC's so I do not need anymore at the moment. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

**Chapter 2: Meeting new friends and the Professor**

Toby and his mother made it into the city, the size of the new city shocking young Toby. There were many tall buildings in Lumiose City, much larger then the buildings in Kanto. His mother saw the surprised look on his face.

"Enjoying the view?" his mother asked, giggling lightly. "I knew you were going amazed by the size of the city,"

"I'm totally amazed. I have never seen so many tall buildings.." Toby said.

"We are almost to the Professor's lab. Let's go," she said as she began to walk in front of him.

As he began to follow her, he began to think. ' _What if...What if today was the day that I would begin something extraordinary? What if I get my first Pokemon today? What if-'_

His thoughts were cut off because he had ran into someone head on. He fell to the ground and landed on his back. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the pain. He looked up and saw a girl with blue hair and glasses standing over him.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay!?" She asked loudly, making him wince from the headache he was getting from the head on collision.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," he said as he tried standing up.

She stuck out her hand to help him up and he took it. When he was on his feet he dusted off his jeans. "Thanks," he said as his mother walked up.

"Toby are you okay?" She asked as he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine mom," he said with a small smile. He then turned to the girl and for the first time, he saw how beautiful she was.

She was short, maybe about 5'2, with long blue hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a small smile as she looked at him. "Once again, I'm sorry that I ran into you, I wasn't looking where I was going,"

He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I-it's alright, trust me,"

His mom rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew her son was nervous around pretty girls. "Toby, we need to move along," she said as she smiled and began walking.

"Uh..right. It was nice meeting you..?" He said, trying to get the name of the pretty girl in front of him.

"It's Laura, Laura Davis," she said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you as well Toby,"

"Toby!" He heard his mother cry out. "I should go," he said as he ran down his mom as Laura waved goodbye.

As Toby caught up with his mom, she looked at him with a smirk. "What?" He asked her, confused.

"You know exactly what, ladies man," she said as the face of her son grew bright red.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, embarrassed, his redder than a tomato.

"Well we are here!" She exclaimed as they arrived in front of a large building, looking like a true Pokemon lab. He looked up and saw that the building was two stories high and towered over other labs that he has seen. "Wow.." He said in awe.

"Let's go in," she said as he nodded and followed her inside the building. His mom walked up to the lady at the desk and told her that they were here to see Professor Sycamore. She nodded, got up, and lead the two to the lab. As they arrived and the lady opened the door, they both saw that Sycamore was talking to another girl, around the same age as Toby. She was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and boots and had long black hair. She turned to the mother and son along with the Professor and looked quite disgusted.

"Professor Sycamore, I told you that I needed to talk to you privately and I'm not exactly done talking to you. So if you could send these simpletons out of here-" the girl was then cut off by the Professor.

"Francesca, I have heard enough. I am meeting my favorite employee's son and I won't allow you to call them simpletons. Now if you would like to go searching for the Pokemon here, then the Santalune Forest going towards Santalune City would would be the place for you to start," the strong accented Professor said, which surprised the new girl.

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll make sure that I'll get back to you at a later date," she said as she turned and walked out, but not before glaring at

Toby, directly in the eyes. Her eyes scared the teen, not expecting the cold glare from the female. Sycamore turned to Toby and his mother and smiled. "Ah, if it isn't Shelby and Toby!"

Toby was surprised that he addressed his mom by her first name, but shrugged it off. He walked up and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face sir," he said as the Professor took his hand and shook it.

"Yes, it is quite great to meet you as well," Sycamore agreed. He then turned to Toby's mother and smiled. "I'm so glad that you have moved out here, with your mom. You seem like a great teenager and you have such a great mom,"

Once again, his mother blushed, but shook it off. "Oh Professor, stop!" She said jokingly.

He smiled and turned back to Toby. "So how are you enjoying the Kalos so far young one?"

Toby smiled lightly. "I love it so far. Coming from Kanto, seeing all these tall buildings is just astounding,"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come out here? Didn't you live with your father?" Sycamore asked, which made Toby tighten his fists. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked,"

"No, no, it's fine," the young teen managed to grit out. "He decided to send me here because he didn't want to deal with me asking to get a Pokemon all the time. He absolutely hates the idea of me going on some adventure, filled with Pokemon. He feels like they are the reason that broke him and my mom up, but in truth, it's all his fault," he said as he balled up his fists even harder.

"Ah, I understand exactly what you mean. The Pokemon are defiantly not to blame here. They are fantastic creatures, they are supposed to bring people together, not tear them apart," the Pokemon Professor said, making Toby's mom smile.

She could see Sycamore as kind of a father figure to Toby. She knew it was childish to have a crush, even on the Professor, but she couldn't help it. "Toby, I have a surprise for you," the voice of the Professor snapped Shelby out of her thoughts.

"What kind of surprise?" Toby asked in curiosity. He then thought about it. He just told the Professor that he has always wanted to go on a journey and that he has always wanted a Pokemon. ' _He...He can't mean what I'm thinking he means..can he?'_

"Follow me child," Sycamore said as he led Toby farther into the lab, where there laid a single Pokeball. The black haired male was shocked. Not once had he ever thought that this moment would ever happen, getting his first ever Pokemon.

"Here lies your first Pokemon and the first step to your journey," Sycamore said as Toby looked at him, astonished. "Your mother and I were talking and she decided that this would be good for you. You don't need to be cooped up in a house doing nothing, you need to be out there, meeting new Pokemon and making new friends," he said as Toby then grabbed the Pokeball and stared at it.

This was his opportunity, his chance to be a great trainer, to go on an adventure of a lifetime. This would be his one chance to forget about Kanto and focus on the Kalos region. He nodded and threw the ball at the ground so the Pokemon within could be released. A red light popped out and began to take shape on the floor. Toby's mom looked over her son's shoulder and smiled. She had a feeling that her son would love the Pokemon given to him. Standing in front of Toby was a small blue ball with a ball for a tail. Standing in front of the excited teen was a Azurill

"Meet your first Pokemon, Toby. This is Azurill!" Sycamore exclaimed as Toby kneeled down and stuck his hand out.

"Hey there little guy," he said as he reached for his Pokemon, but got slapped by it's tail. "AHH! What did I do!?"

The Professor and his mother laughed. "This Azurill is a female," his mother simply said as Toby slapped himself in the forehead.

"Duh..makes sense," he said as he reached out again. "I'm sorry for assuming your gender Azurill...I hope you can forgive me for that,"

The small blue Pokemon looked at him and then jumped into Toby's lap and cried. "Rill!" It cried happily.

Toby couldn't believe it. In his lap was his first Pokemon ever, probably the cutest he has ever seen in his life. He smiled and hugged the Azurill close to his chest as he stood up. He then placed it on his shoulder, spun around, and pumped his first "Welcome to the team Azurill!" Toby exclaimed as the Azurill cried again, happily.

His mother and Sycamore smiled at the excited teen. Shelby as never seen her son so happy, not ever since...ever since he got along with his father. She was happy for Toby, seeing him with the largest smile she has ever seen.

"Alright Toby, now that you have your very own Pokemon, I must ask you to do me a favor," Sycamore said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange red device that Toby has never seen before. "Toby, this device is called a Pokedex. It is used to gain knowledge about Pokemon in this region. Now I don't get to travel around much, so I need as much help as I can get to learn about Pokemon in different areas. So now I must ask you, will you help me complete this Pokedex?" The Professor asked as Toby put Azurill back in her Pokeball.

Toby grabbed the strange device from Sycamore's hand and examined it. He then looked in the Professor's eyes and nodded. "I would be honored to do this for you," he said.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Thank you Toby. Now to prepare you for the journey ahead," he began as he pulled a Pokeball of his own out of his pocket. "We are going to have a Pokemon battle,"

Toby looked up in surprise, once again. He didn't expect to have a battle right after getting his Azurill. But he smiled lightly and nodded. "Sounds like a whole lot of fun," Toby said.

"Then follow me," Sycamore said as he lead Toby and his mother into the back of his lab and into a while new area. Shelby was amazed at the room that she has never seen. As a young child, she as always battled with her friends at a park, never inside of a battle arena. The arena was kind of like a tennis court, but without a net. In the middle of the arena, there was a large circle.

"This is the battle arena that I personally own to help train new trainers before they begin their journeys," the Professor said as Toby ran to one side of the arena and pulled out his Pokeball. Sycamore walked to his area and turned to Shelby. "Will you referee this match Shelby?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I'll do just that," she said as she walked over to the edge of the arena and grabbed the two flags. As she did this, the different scientists in the lab began to file in and sat down in the stands. Toby looked around at the scientists and got a little nervous. This would be his first Pokemon battle and there would be an audience watching him. As he turned to his mother, she nodded to him and mouthed the words "Good luck,"

Shelby then stood up straight up and raised both flags horizontally. "This is a Pokemon battle between Professor Sycamore and Toby Summers! Since Toby has only one Pokemon, both will only be battling with one Pokemon each," she said with confidence, surprising her son.

' _Well she did battle a lot with her friends when she was younger, so she must have played referee from time to time,'_ He thought as he then got a determined look on his face and got ready to battle.

"Are both battlers ready?" She asked as both Toby and Sycamore nodded. "Alright then. Begin!"

"Azurill, I choose you!" Toby exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball and out popped out Marill, who greeted everyone with a small and cute cry. "RILL!"

The scientists all cued at Azurill, which began to show off by bouncing on it's tail, making even Toby smile. He then looked at Professor Sycamore to see which Pokemon he was going to use. "Come on out Charmander!" He yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

Out popped out an orange lizard thing that was adorable. At the tip of his tail had a small flame on it, burning very brightly. "CHAR!"

"Oh wow.." Toby said as he pulled out his newly acquired Pokedex and looked at Sycamore with a questioning look. "Uh..Professor? How do I use this thing?"

Sycamore just smiled. "You press the button on the side and it will slide open. Then point it a Pokemon and it will read it off to you,"

Toby did just that. He found the button and the top of the Pokedex slid open. He then scanned over the Charmander and it began to read off some info about it.

 _'Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. The fire on it's tail_ _indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, then it's flame will glow brightly'_

' _Wow, I didn't expect it to talk to me,'_ Toby thought as he then turned to his Azurill and began to listen to the information on her.

' _Azurill, the fairy-type Pokemon. It moves quickly on land by bouncing on it's large tail'_

Toby nodded and put the Pokedex back in his pocket. He then turned and faced Sycamore and got ready for the battle. "You ready Mr. Summers?" the Professor asked the young teen.

"Yes sir. Even though this is my first battle, me and Azurill will give it our all, right Az?" Toby asked his new partner, who replied with a tail bounce. "Let's do this!"

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Sycamore commanded. The orange lizard jumped towards Azurill, trying to scratch it with it's claws.

' _Think Toby!'_ Toby yelled in his mind. ' _You have seen many Pokemon battles on TV, what do trainers do when their Pokemon are being attacked? OH!'_

Azurill, dodge it!" Toby yelled, which made Azurill bounce on it's tail, sending it upwards, dodging Charmander's claws.

' _Well looks like that worked,'_ the young trainer sighed a breathe of relieve. ' _Now to try and do something,'_

"Alright Azurill, attack Charmander with Tackle!" Toby commanded, which made his Pokemon use it's tail as a launch pad of some sort and launched itself at Charmander, hitting the fire Pokemon with a thud. This made Sycamore become surprised.

Even though Tackle is such a basic move for Pokemon, he didn't expect Toby to be able to dodge his attack and then counter it. ' _He must watch Pokemon battles on television...it makes sense. He studied what to do whenever he got the chance to get away from his father and received a Pokemon, and what to do in battles. He must pay very close attention,'_

Azurill bounced back to Toby's side of the field. "Nice hit Az!" Toby exclaimed with a smile.

His mother was also surprised by the attack. ' _Did he watch battles on television? He must have when his father left for work,'_

"Let's kick this up a notch shall we?" Sycamore asked as he grinned. "Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander did as ordered, firing out a small blast of flames at Toby's Azurill, which hit it dead on. "Azurill!" Toby exclaimed in concern as he watched his Pokemon get hit with the attack and fly a little backwards.

"Charmander, when Azurill gets up, finish this with a Scratch!" Sycamore exclaimed as Charmander gave a short nod and got ready to attack. As the Azurill stood up, Charmander hit it with Scratch, making the poor blue Pokemon screech in pain.

"Az!" Toby yelled as he looked at his first Pokemon, who was reeling. It wasn't looking good for the newly paired duo. "C'mon Az, we can still do this! Please get up!" he exclaimed as Azurill began standing up, but was having a hard time in doing so.

"For your first Pokemon battle, you did fairly well. Even countering a move. But now I must end it here," Sycamore said as he smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

Toby's mom looked at her boss with a surprised expression. ' _Attacking a water-type with a fire-type move? Why would he-'_ It then hit her. ' _He intended to do this. He was going to wear down Azurill a little bit to get Toby worried and to fuel his confidence, then attack with a weak move so Toby can counter it with a water-type move and win the battle!'_

"Nice try Professor, but I know about the elements and I know that fire is weak to water! Azurill, use Water Gun!" Toby exclaimed as Azurill stood and up nodded, shooting out a stream of water from its mouth. The water blasted right through the flames and hit the Charmander with expert accuracy, knocking the fire-type Pokemon back onto the ground, knocked out. It could be shown that it was knocked out by the black swirls over its eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle! That means Toby and Azurill are the winners!" Shelby exclaimed as she raised the flag on Toby's side happily as the scientists in the room cheered.

Toby was in shock. He never thought that he would win his first ever Pokemon battle, let alone beat Professor Sycamore, a literal Pokemon Professor. Azurill jumped onto Toby and the young teen held his Pokemon in his arms as he cheered. "We won!"

¨Congratulations Toby. You managed to win your first Pokemon battle when your back was against the wall. It looks like you and Azurill are going to have more battles like this, being able to overcome great odds," Professor Sycamore said as he held out his hand.

Toby took his hand and shook it.¨Thank you Professor. Without you, me and Az would not be together and we would not have had this experience. I am very glad that I have come here to the Kalos region because if I had not come here, then I would still be stuck with my father,¨

His mother looked at him and smiled, seeing how much her little boy had grown up. She saw a little bit of her in her son, being very excited to win her first battle and receiving her first Pokemon. She was angry with her ex husband, keeping her son locked in his room while all of his other friends were battling with each other. He believes that Pokemon was the reason why she got a divorce, but in fact it was something completely different.

' _Come on honey, Toby is out at his friends house,'_ _the drunken father of Toby said as he pinned Shelby to the wall. 'Why don't we have some fun?'_

' _Daniel, get off of me! Toby is getting home any minute, he doesn't need to see this!' She yelled as she tried to get out of her husband's grasp, but he made sure that she wouldn't escape._

 _Just as Toby walked in the door, his father smacked his mother. Toby, being 12 at the time, dropped his bag and stood still, shocked. He has never seen his mother get hit, especially by his father. 'D-dad? W-why did you hit mom?'_

 _That's when Daniel turned and smacked Toby, knocking the young teen to the ground. Toby put his hand on his cheek and began to cry. Shelby gasped as she ran to her son, finally being able to get out of the grasp of Daniel. She helped him up and glared at her husband. "How dare you!?" She exclaimed as she ran into her room with Toby and locked the door. "Toby, go pack your things. We are leaving,"_

 _Toby nodded as he went into his room and grabbed his suitcase. He began packing some of his clutches and books, along with his few game stations. He was done with his father's drunkenness and done with being a victim to his outrages. He grabbed everything and went to the car outside and packed his things into the car. "C'mon Shelby, don't go!" He heard his father yell as his mother walked out and his father stood in the doorway. Toby went up to his father and pushed him._

 _"How dare you hurt me or my mother! You can hurt me as much as you want, but when you hurt my mother, I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" He yelled as he got into the passenger seat. They drove off into the night as Daniel walked back into the house and began smashing things, still fully drunk._

"Hey Toby, I think it's time you should get going," Shelby said as she smiled.

"Oh so happy to see me going?" The young trainer teased as he smiled and hugged her. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I never thought that I would be going on my own Pokemon journey," he said as he then turned to the Professor. "Thank you once again for your help Professor Sycamore,"

"Of course," the Pokemon Professor nodded with a small smirk. "It was my pleasure. You best get going now. If you want to start someplace, go to that cave that I sent that one girl to. I'm sure by now you know how to catch Pokemon by now,"

Toby nodded as Sycamore handed him a bag full of Pokeballs. "You will encounter many Pokemon on your journey. I will give you 6 Pokeballs to start out, but then you will be on your own. I must wish you good luck and I send you off with a parting gift," he said as he handed the new trainer another bad, this one being smaller.

Toby looked inside the bag and saw that he had been gifted with some munny and food. "The food is from your mother and we both split some of our earnings to give to you,"

Toby looked at both the Professor and his mother with a shocked look on his face. He never thought for even a second that his mom or the Professor would do this for him. He hugged his mom with a big hug and then shook Professor Sycamore's hand and shook it again. "Thank you guys. Without you, I wouldn't be able to go on this journey,"

"The pleasure is ours honey," Shelby said as she hugged her son again.

"Yes of course. Now get going. The world of Pokemon is waiting for you!" Sycamore exclaimed as Toby nodded and placed Azurill back in its Pokeball.

"Wish me luck!" the new trainer yelled as he ran out the door at full speed, ready to get his journey started. As he ran towards the cave, thoughts flooded through his brain.

' _This is it. My very own Pokemon adventure. I am sure that if I was still in Kanto, I would still be locked in my room with my father who would totally be against this, but forget him. He doesn't matter in my life anymore and now that I have Azurill, things are going to be a whole lot differ-,'_

Toby's thoughts were cut off from running right into another person and fell onto the ground. He held his head and pain and thought to himself, ' _Man why am I running into people today?'_

He sat up as he looked at the person that he had ran into. She Had black hair with blue streaks in it that passed her waist. She was wearing a black leather jacket along with a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that had a Pokeball drawn on it with rhinestones. She opened her eyes and Toby saw that she had jade colored eyes.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry! My name is Kazemaki Akahoshi, who are you?"

 **Hey everyone! So i hope that none of you have left...I know it has taken me awhile to write this chapter, but I have had a lot of school issues along with me getting a job, so things have been a little hectic. I would like to introduce Farla's OC, Kazemaki Akahoshi to the story! She is the first person that joins Toby's group and I would like to thank Farla once again for submitting her. I will make sure to try and get the next chapter rolling here pretty quick as the two will then be heading to the forest where The Hooded Author's OC Francesca Moretti is at and you'll just have to find out what happens by reading the next part! Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment and I hope you are ready for some more soon!**


End file.
